


Amenities

by rqb



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn With Plot, brief mention of drug use, informal BDSM, like blink-and-you-miss-it brief but it's there, some liberties taken with the layout of Vault 81
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqb/pseuds/rqb
Summary: The Overboss introduces Gage to the joys of shower sex.





	

“ _Three_ fusion cores?” Boss lets out an only slightly theatrical whistle towards the radio’s microphone. “Sweet Jesus, Overseer, but you drive a stiff bargain.”

“That I do, outsider.” The woman’s voice, an Overseer MacSomething-or-other, is full of confidence, even filtered through the static of the radio. “We here at Vault 81 prefer to work only with serious trade partners. I’m sure you can understand our reasons for being cautious.”

“Oh, I understand and support your caution, ma’m. It’s a damn jungle up here. I’m just thinkin’... three fusion cores just to get my foot in the door here.” Boss makes a thoughtful noise. “Don’t suppose you have any amenities in there that you’re willing to include in the entry fee?”

“We do have a cafeteria serving radiation-free food, and we have two medical personnel who can patch you up if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Grub and radaway are both very nice,” Boss concedes, “but I was thinking something more along the lines of hot water and indoor plumbing.”

“We do have working showers,” the woman sounds amused at the line of inquiry.

“Well hot _damn!_ ” Boss grins and shoots Gage a predatory look. “Throw in an hour or two to ourselves in there and I’ve got _four_ fusion cores with your name on ‘em, ma’m.”

“Done.”

Almost immediately, lights begin flashing and a dull siren sounds as the machinery surrounding the vault door shudders into motion. The radio crackles to silence and Boss steps back from the table, watching the armatures around the door with a satisfied expression.

“Three fusion cores to get in and a fourth for a bath?” Gage can’t help but ask. “Really, Boss, you vaulties have some downright strange priorities.”

“Not just a bath, Gage,” Boss corrects, watching the vault door with anticipation. “A shower. A _hot_. Shower. The list of things I would not do for a hot shower is, right at this moment, very, very short.”

Gage rolls his eye. Boss is Boss, and their little ‘vacation’ to the commonwealth has actually been fairly enjoyable so far, even with the errand list from the gang leaders back in Nuka-World. Two sweep-and-clears from Mags and Mason and one collar-a-supermutant from Nisha (which Boss was perversely amused by). Gage doesn’t have any actual disagreement to seeing the inside of a Vault, and equally less to giving up a few fusion cores. Boss still hasn’t managed to uncrumple the arm on the power armor frame back at Fizztop, so they don’t have much use for the dozen or so Boss has managed to locate and the things are fuckin’ heavy to be lugging around anyways.

The Vault door finishes rolling back and the catwalk is fully extended and damn, these places sure were designed to make an impression upon entry. There’s a full bank of floodlights aimed right at the two of them and Gage can’t even begin to see past the glare until they’re past the massive bulk of the door. There’s a couple guards in what he recognizes as well used vault tec security pads, and evidence of both 10 mils and semi-auto rifles. He doubts the jumpsuits holding the guns have had much practice with them by wasteland standards, but still he’s glad Boss decided they should have some not-obviously-raiders clothes to switch to if necessary.

“Welcome to Vault 81.” Ah, and that’d be the Overseer. A sturdy-looking woman with the reddest hair Gage has seen outside the Pack standing next to one of the security guys. “I’ll take those fusion cores now, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Boss swings the half-full duffel he’s carrying around to start rooting around in the end pockets. “I do hope you’ve called ahead to let everyone know the showers are about to be invaded by filthy wastelanders.”

She chuckles at that as Boss hands over the first fusion core. “The deal was for two hours, but not immediately.”

Boss scowls theatrically. “Well darn it, I better be getting free soap if I’ve got to wait.”

“For an extra fusion core, soap _and_ towels.” She smiles and accepts the rest of the cores, fixing Boss with an appraising look. “I can’t say I’ve ever heard of an outsider asking to rent the showers before now.”

“Clearly the magic of a hot shower is the best kept secret of this day and age.”

“Clearly. All right, that’s four fresh and fully charged fusion cores. This way to the wonders of indoor plumbing.”

Overseer McNamara is all smiles as she leads Gage and Boss through a set of scanners and into an elevator, and Boss is either so pleased at the prospect of a shower that he is actually happy to make small talk about the state of her Vault or he’s just snuck more grape mentats than Gage had previously thought and needs to occupy his mouth with something or risk bouncing off the elevator walls.

It’s a long ride down.

-:-:-

True to her word, when they finally do get a crack at the much-lauded showers there are two bars of soap and four clean towels. Albeit, the towels are in various states of wear and raggedness, but such is life. The showers themselves are in a _very_ recently cleared locker room of sorts attached to the low traffic end of the residential wing. According to Overseer McNamara they’re mostly used for storage, but the plumbing works just fine whenever one of the other showers is out of commission.

Boss doesn’t waste much time, dropping the loaded duffel (slightly lighter on irrelevant ammo and busted pocket watches, slightly heavier on fiber optics and circuit boards) on the floor with a thud and stripping out of his gear with speed and efficiency that is almost frightening. Doesn’t so much as glance at Gage, just goes straight for the closest set of taps and cranks the water on full blast.

He swears and dances back almost immediately, of course. “Shit! Fuckin’-- shit, of course it’s cold to start.”

Gage chuckles to himself because the sight is goddamn ridiculous. “Hey, I was led to believe these would be hot showers,” he heckles as he starts wrenching his boots off.

“Go fuck a mirelurk, Gage!” is the only response he gets and apparently the hot water is flowing now because Boss ducks under the spray and makes a truly obscene noise, rolling his shoulders and contorting his neck to get as much skin as possible in contact with the water. It’s hypnotic, and Gage kind of forgets about pulling his own gear off and just stares.

It’s not like this is the first time he’s seen Boss in just his skin, but it’s the first time Boss hasn’t been stripping out of one set or armor just to put on another. It’s the first time Gage has gotten to really let his eye wander and linger, so he enjoys it for a moment. He likes Boss’s back, and the tight points of his hip bones, the sharp delineation of his spine with well muscled shoulders on either side. Gage has always admired a body that looked like it could pull the legs off a mirelurk before breakfast and Boss’s definitely qualifies.

Lookin’ at him like this it’s easy to believe he killed a guy in power armor with nothin’ but a sledge hammer and some grenades, even when Gage himself knows that’s not quite how it went down. Boss looks the part, looks like he could have.

Boss turns to get his shoulders under the now gently steaming jet of water and catches Gage watching him, boot in hand, belt undone, leaning against the wall by a battered supply cupboard.

“See something you like?” Boss asks, subtly shifting his posture so his back is arched just a bit and his hips tilt just so. Gage has never seen a more obviously inviting sight, not even in the prewar skin mags that virtually every raider gang he’s ever run with has at least one of in circulation.

He swallows around the arousal in his throat and responds with a gruff, “what do you think, Boss?” tearing his eye away and taking a deep breath. Boss chuckles and reaches for the soap.

“I think you’re gonna get in here with me, and once we’re both halfway clean I’m gonna do my best to get you as filthy as I can all over again.”

That gets Gage moving again. He finishes stripping out of the scavver getup and considers removing his eyepatch. He decides against it, it probably needs a wash as much as the rest of him and besides, it’s bring enough in here he’d probably get a headache so he goes to join Boss. When he hears movement the other man reaches over and turns on the water for the shower head next to his, and it only takes half as long to go from tepid to warm.

It’s... different, but it only takes Gage half a minute to decide the half day of extra walking and the four fusion cores were worth it.

He works himself over with the soap, starting with his hair and borrowing the smaller of Boss’s two boot knives to scrape down his stubble and then working downwards. He can count on one hand the number of times in the last year he’s had opportunities to get properly clean so Gage is reasonably thorough. Face, neck, arms, the spots where dust and grime collect under his armor where it sits on his shoulders and waist. He does pull his eyepatch off and scrub out all the nooks and crannies while he lets the soap drain out of his hair. Chest, legs, groin, the parts of his back and shoulders he can reach. He’s very aware of the man in the shower next to him, and very aware of the... direction things are likely to go once the soap gets put away. He tries not to think too hard about it and just goes through the motions.

It’s not as relaxing as it probably could be, but it’s still nice.

He turns under the spray to rinse his shoulders and Boss has got his face turned straight up into the nozzle of his shower. His face is slack, eyes closed with water running off his chin and he looks about ten times more relaxed than he usually does. With the dust and grime of weeks washed away, Gage can see all the little nicks and bruises he’s accumulated since his last stimpack, and all the scars and blemishes under those. He looks… not vulnerable, and certainly not weak, but it does make him look real and inviting. It makes Gage want to put his hands all over him. So Gage does something he hasn’t done yet, in the two weeks or so that they’ve been swapping bodily fluids; he makes the first move.

Boss lets out a satisfied hum and leans into his touch when Gage puts his hands on Boss’s back. The raider steps closer, running both hands over shoulders and down sides, and Boss practically fuckin’ melts into him. He leans back and gets his head on Gage’s shoulder, scrapes his teeth along Gage’s neck, and when Gage responds by dragging freshly scrubbed nails along the outside of Boss’s thigh he squirms and twists around in Gage’s arms.

Boss presses him into the tiled corner of the open stall, one hand on Gage’s flank, the other dragging Gage’s own hand around to Boss’s spine and when Boss bites at his shoulder Gage obliges and claws at his back. The growl Boss emits makes Gage’s spine feel like a leaky plasma cartridge, and Boss is kissing him now. Harsh, greedy kisses where he can feel the other man’s teeth on his lips and hands holding his jaw. Their legs are slotted together and everything is heat and wet and Boss is grinding into his hip and Gage is grinding right back without thinking about it, both of them chasing the delicious feeling of contact and friction.

“Gage.” Boss breaks off from his mouth and leans up and around to get his teeth against Gage’s earlobe and damn that feels good. “Gage, I really wanna fuck you right now, if you don’t have any objections.”

“None, Boss,” Gage pants out, breathing just a bit heavily in the foggy haze of the shower. The teeth at his ear turn into a heavy, lingering kiss that trails down to the corner of his jaw.

“M’kay.” Hands on his neck, his chest, settling around his waist and Gage can feel the shift, Boss holding himself in place, refraining. “You ever been fucked before?” Slow, easy kisses at the side of his neck now.

“Couple times.” If he concentrates Gage can guess the purpose of the question.“Not in years, though,” he amends.

“M’kay.” A kiss on his cheek, light and comfortable. “I’m thinking we do this on the floor. Gimme a sec to grab lube.”

Lube turns out to be a small blue jar with a prewar label that only takes a little rummaging for Boss to locate. Gage meanwhile slides down the wall and takes deep, damp breaths as he considers the practical options. There’s no actual edge on the shower floor, although the whole thing slopes very slightly to a drain in the middle. Gage grabs one of the extra towels for his head and settles himself on the floor as comfortably as he can manage; half-in, half-out of the shower stall. Boss turns off one of the taps and crouches under the other one, setting the jar down and tugging Gage’s hips towards himself. Gage obliges and repositions slightly, letting Boss insinuate himself between his thighs, hands settling on his hips.

Boss leans forward and kisses him again, softly. It’s a sharp contrast against the teeth digging into his shoulder moments ago and the hands holding his jaw with an almost bruising grip, but that seems to be Boss’s thing. He’ll rotate from tender to rough and back again, interspersing sharp bites and manhandling with gentle touches and light teasing. Most of the time Gage loves it, opportunistically enjoying whichever hand Boss decides to play but right now, at this exact moment, he doesn’t want the one wearing a kid glove. He bites back at the kiss, tugging on Boss’s lip and hooking a leg around the man’s waist. He scratches his fingers over Boss’s chest, leaving dry gouges on wet skin.

“You ain’t gonna break me,” he breathes against the other man’s mouth, “so get the fuck on with it.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Boss growls quietly, breaking away from Gage’s lips to worry his jawline, digging his nails into Gage’s hips just enough to prove a point. Gage can feel the man's lips quirk up into a predatory smirk as he bucks up against him, the water covering both of them making everything slick and warm. He rocks his hips up again, and groans as the other man holds him against the floor, biting back and catching Gage’s lower lip between his teeth. He tugs and it hurts, Gage breathes in sharply and hisses and the teeth on his lip are gone, replaced by lips on his neck. Not gentle, but bruising. Enough to distract Gage from the hands leaving his hips, the slight clatter of the jar being opened. Boss bites lightly at his neck and Gage groans as lube-slicked fingers press against his ass, the pad of one circling briefly before plunging in and fuck fuck _fuuuuck_.

Boss takes his time, but he sure isn’t gentle about it. He presses in roughly, but the finger is slick enough not to really hurt. A second finger joins the first almost immediately and that’s… yeah, that’s pushing Gage’s limits just a tiny bit. He sucks in a sharp breath, willing himself to relax, to ease up around the invasion of his body and is silently grateful that Boss lets him.  
Before he’s even really done adjusting Boss twists and curls his fingers and Gage gasps. Boss repeats the motion, slower, more deliberately, and Gage doesn’t even know what noises he makes, too focused on the pleasure-pain burn in his ass and the light brush against his prostate. He’s sure he hears Boss murmur something smug-sounding but he can’t hear over the constant spatter of water on skin and floor. Gage forces himself to relax, breathing slow and shaky, fingers twitching where he’s holding onto Boss’s shoulders, as the other man pulls both fingers almost all the way out before sliding them slowly and firmly back in. Out… and back in, over and over. Repetition smooths away the rough edge of pain and Gage can enjoy the stretch now, making a disappointed noise when Boss doesn’t quite hit his sweet spot. Boss responds by pushing in further and the low, burning pleasure of being stretched is all-consuming. It’s strange and invasive and somehow gratifying all at once and Gage feels like he’s going to drown in that feeling.

His world focuses down to nothing but the spots where Boss is touching him. The hand that isn’t halfway up his ass is gripping his hips, gripping harder every time Gage twitches or jerks under Boss’s attentions. There might even be a bruise there later and fuck, Gage can’t decide if he’s turned on or feels violated by that idea. He rolls back against the fingers Boss has in him, and groans just a little louder than necessary when Boss grazes his prostate again. Boss likes that, he’s told Gage so. He likes drawing sounds and responses out of his partners, playing them like a rigged poker game. He’s been playing Gage for weeks now, and he’s gotten very good at it.

Gage hisses and moans and writhes with Boss’s fingers in him, cock hard and neglected until Boss ducks down to take the crown in his mouth for a moment. Gage swears, repeatedly, and wonders as Boss crawls up his abdomen to wrap his lips around a nipple if the man intends to get him off like this, just fucking him with his hands and mouth. Boss bites, pressing into him again, and Gage can’t fucking help but jerk his hips up, grinding his dick against Boss’s stomach and bringing his hands up to bury his fingers in Boss’s hair. He drags Boss up, leaning up to kiss him, and they stay like that, lips and tongues and teeth pushing and sucking until Boss pulls back, panting.

“You are so fucking good,” he breathes, finally pulling out and leaving Gage aching and empty. “Gage, you are so fucking perfect. So. Fucking. Perfect.” He kisses Gage between each word for emphasis; cheek, jaw, throat. “Just wanted you to know that before I ruin you.”

Privately, Gage is already feeling more than a little ruined, and Boss’s perfectly self-satisfied tone doesn’t do much to help that situation, but Boss doesn't need to know that. So he bucks his hips against Boss in a deliberate, provocative way and says, “Yanno, I distinctly recall telling you get the fuck on with it.”

He is bitten for his efforts, hard, and then kissed thoroughly and tenderly in the same spot. “If you’re really going to be that insistent,” Boss murmurs while lapping at the beginnings of a bruise at the base of Gage’s neck, “then who am I to ignore your request?”

“Damn straight,” Gage sighs as Boss pulls off, craning his neck and propping himself up a little to watch the other man dip back into the lube and slick himself up. He’s quick, almost sloppy about it, like he doesn’t consider it worth the effort or thinks he’s prepped Gage well enough that he doesn’t need to spend that much time on himself. And before Gage can follow either of those lines of thought further Boss is scooting closer, practically hauling Gage into his lap, lining himself up and pushing in. He buries himself all the way to the hilt in one smooth motion and _god_.

It’s been a long, _long_ time since Gage has done this.

Boss groans, holding his hips still, thank god, and watching Gage through heavily lidded eyes. Gage, for his part, just rolls his head back and relishes the burn, not quite more than the three fingers, and the perversely satisfying feeling of fullness. He takes a deep breath, then another, and another. Boss is smiling that lazy predator smile of his and still managing to not really move, but Gage can feel his hips twitching, tiny little rolls and pushes that are about all he can handle at the moment. He focuses on his breathing for another few seconds, eye shut, until he feels like yeah, he can handle this.

“You good?” Boss asks, rubbing thumbs against Gage’s hip bones. Gage nods, though he’s still not totally relaxed, and feels Boss shift. He braces himself but Boss doesn’t start fucking him in earnest, instead leaning over and breathing against his ear.

“Say you’re good, Gage. I’m not starting until you tell me you’re good to go.” Gage shivers, it’s not even really a threatening tone, just quietly commanding and fuck, it's gonna be real difficult to avoid gettin’ a hardon if Boss decides to speak like that any other time.

Boss doesn’t push him, just waits for Gage to take a couple more deep breaths, waits for him to shift his own hips to a better angle. He waits for Gage to catch up. Gage feels like he does that a lot; rushing ahead, bat or knife or crowbar swingin’, not stopping to turn back and look for Gage until the dust has already settled and the blood is drying. Gage thinks about this with Boss’s cock inside him, feeling stretched and full, and breathes in warm, oppressively humid air. Boss is still leaning over him, his hips almost completely still, running the tip of his nose along the edge of Gage’s ear like he has all the time in the world to wait for Gage.

“I’m fine, Boss,” Gage finally answers after a minute or so, arching his neck a bit in a shameless bid for some attention. Boss makes an amused-sounding hum and obliges, kissing Gage under his ear and dragging his teeth down to his collarbone before pulling back and centering himself over Gage.

“You say stop, I stop,” and that’s the last thing Boss says before he rolls his hips into Gage and Gage stops being able to listen.

Boss starts low and slow, more of a grind than a thrust but that’s just fine by Gage at this point. Slow, heavy friction without too much stretch, and this is alright. It feels good, easy, and it’s not long before Gage hooks a leg properly around Boss’s waist and starts rolling into his thrusts.

Boss gives an approving groan and speeds up, pulling partway out now before driving back in. He hooks his arms under Gage’s knees, changing the angle and fucking into him properly now. Gage can’t push back like this, can’t keep time as Boss speeds up, so he rolls his head back against the damp, misshapen mess of the towel and just rides it out.

The shower is still on, still hot, the steam mixing with Boss’s breath and the sound of the spray masking their laboured breathing. Gage curls fingers around his own cock and lets out a long, stuttering moan as Boss fucks into him, just a bit quicker and a bit harder until he settles on a pace he likes. There’s still a pleasant burn each time he thrusts, but more and more it’s just friction. Delicious friction and a not-quite-enough feeling of being full, of being un-empty. Gage wants more, he wants the feeling of being almost torn apart back, and he writhes against the shower floor trying to change the angle they’re meeting at. Boss drops his legs, laughing through the water dripping off his face as Gage wraps them vise-like around his waist. He shoves arms under Gage’s back, and that’s enough to get Gage what he wants. Boss is slamming into him now, and the angle is just right, and for a precious few seconds that feel like minutes Gage rides the edge.

Boss claws at his back, bites his neck again, and that pushes Gage over. He takes sharp, staccato breaths as he comes, a different texture of slick warmth coating his hand and stomach. Boss drives into him harder, deeper; pressing his cheek flush with Gage’s and breathing obscenities in his ear as he slams into him. Gage keeps his legs legs locked around Boss’s hips and wraps his arms around the other man’s shoulders. He drags his teeth along Boss’s neck, and that brings Boss to his own climax. Gage can feel the tremors of it as Boss shoves into him one, two, three more times. He can feel the _everything_ drain out of Boss as he clutches Gage and presses his face into Gage’s neck, hissing Gage’s name into purpling flesh as his cock finishes twitching inside Gage and they both go still.

It’s disgustingly pleasant to just lie there, catching their breaths for a few more moments. Gage runs his hands over Boss’s back, over his spine, and Boss sighs against his chest once he has enough air in his lungs for sighing. The shower is, amazingly, still running nicely hot, and it’s not until Boss starts getting a cramp in one leg that he finally pushes himself up and off of Gage and the raider’s body submits its own list of why fucking on a wet concrete floor is a shit idea.

“So, not gonna lie, that was pretty god damn spectacular,” Gage says as he continues laying on the floor, rolling his shoulders back into something approaching normal alignment. “But you think maybe next time we could get an actual mattress involved?”

“Shower sex does have a few practical downsides,” Boss admits with a grin as he sits and massages a knee under the spray. “Still completely worth the entry fee.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Boss.” It’s his standard ‘going along with whatever the crazy guy in the hat says’ tone, and he adds an eyeroll for good measure.

Boss laughs, sounding exhausted, and grins at Gage. He almost looks like he wants to go another round just to prove a point, but settles for leaning over and kissing Gage lightly behind the ear. “I’ll take you up on that mattress request as soon as we get back to Fizztop.”

“No rush,” Gage responds, still reclining on the floor because he doesn’t trust his back to hold him up just yet. “Just something to keep in mind.”

“Duly noted,” Boss kisses him once more, soft and affectionate. He cleans up what little mess hasn’t already been rinsed off, and later, when they’re back topside and camped in part of an abandoned freight station to take turns sleeping through the afternoon, he gives Gage a back rub.

(He also asks if the tattered sleeping bag in the corner counts as a mattress. Gage throws the duffel bag at his head.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a fill for the atomic wrangler k!meme.
> 
> I stared at this thing so long before posting to the meme that I think my brain started filtering parts of it out. It's the first anything I've written to completion in probably at least a decade, so... feedback is extra appreciated.


End file.
